Blockbusters
A world that was made by Lisa Keck that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by using a Key of Lunacy on a certain locker. The Wizard of Oz To proceed,kill all of the Grabby Gnomes in order to get the Heart. Next, you have to blast through all the Scary Bats and proceed on to the bridge guarded by a Lazybones. Next, you have to fight a horde of Crazybones, which you need to beat to get Courage. Lastly, you need to push a "Water" tile to the house with the Vampire Queen to get the "Brains" to finish the level. Candles are relatively easy to find as they are strewn all over the path to finishing the level. Honey I Shrunk the Kids Fairly simple level, kill everything and head towards the exit outside the starting area. Candles are easily obviously strewn around in the open in this smallish level. Osmosis Bones A bit more difficult than the last two, given you have to go round getting the switches open at the beginning weaponless and you have to fight Richie Lich, but still not too difficult. If you have trouble beating him, there is a hidden component of food and missles. Candles are just scattered around in the open in the narrowly small level. Home Alone This is where the difficulty starts to truly ramp up. You have to be careful not to pick up the Pants of Futility and Hammer Downs, because you have loads of enemies and a Super Zombie, along with a Mush the Shroom. Otherwise, still relatively straightforward level. Candles are just scattered around in the open in the narrowly small level. SpiderMan A full all out arena boxed in fight! You first have to defeat the enemies in ascending boxed in order, which from Spitters/1 Frostbiter, an Egg Sac, a Mama Spider and lastly.....Matilda herself, a full fledged boss fight. You can cross through the lazer boxes, but it will hurt you. There are additional weapons outside the boxes and Eggs around, so be careful Candles are as usual strewn in the open throughout the level. Back to the Future (Rocket Keychain) This is the first real all out shifting through different parts of the level battle kind of level. Just do the usual gather the firepower and smash everything to bits,along with collecting candles out in the open. To get the Rocket Keychain which is previewed to you at the start if you choose to walk towards the red eyed Yerfdog tile, you likely need to kill certain enemies, or unlock the red eyed Yerfdog where supplies tiles. Not sure which one is it, but that should'nt be too hard trying both. The 3 Ninjas Relatively straightforward collect everything level! Except......Bob the Biscuit is effectively immortal because he respawns infinitely no matter how many times you kill him. Guess Who's Coming For Dinner Relatively straightforward collect everything level as well, just kill everything. To stop the infinite spawning Ninjabread men, push the "Trash" Tile to where they spawn, the front of the oven. Ghostbusters Secret Level location,Push this wall in and enter: Ghostbusters (Secret Level) A bigger level, but still relatively straightforward. Just beware the huge amount of Spooky Ghosts and Dijinnis. Candles should be fairly easy to find strewn about the level. The Bodyguard A bigger level, but this time it's a bit more tricky than usual. As the title indicates, you have to protect and guide a Buddy Bunny to his way home. The tricky part is the switches and coordination of the Buddy Bunny's path. Generator X Straightforward Smash em up to win level kind of level. Psycho! This is your first true SWC "hard" kind of level. For starters.....You are unarmed, as always. Just dont try going through the Wacko route with Mr Crazypants, it just wont work out given how maniac at chasing you the Wackos are.They will corner you and kill you before you can even think of doing anything. The (only) other alternative is going through the Kleptomaniacs route, a room full of Grabby Gnomes. It is challenging running from 4 fast little enemies who are capable of stealing your only means of attack at this point, but it can be done. Next......is probably extremely challenging....you pretty much have to beat the Super Duper Zombie with only one Hammer at this point of time. If you can kite him into behind the counter where he can't hit you much, good. If not, you are doomed. Here's where things get easier, at least,the next is a hostile Wacky Wizard, followed by in the next room a Mad Millenium Bug, then a bunch of Pygmys. In the Pygmy room, touch the console to reveal food and powerups. Now finish go through the Wacko/Mr Crazypants room and get all the Brains to finish the level. Candles are strewn throughout the level in the rooms. Hocus Pocus A pumpkin themed level, but not as difficult as it looks. You can "trade" your Hammer/Pants firepower in exchange for special weapons to help in beating the (rather tough,given the Centipumpkins) enemies in this level. Candles are easy to find here. Enemy at the Gates (Probably) The WORST level in this world. You have to grab the Green Key and try to rush through to grab the Hammers inside the enclosure before the Zombies swarm too much on you! (Preferably the right of the enclosure, try to fight to the Mailbox to get a Bombs from it to destroy the zombies with.) Other that that.....nothing else that much than a You Go drive running down of Pygmies session outside. Candles are all obvious in the start of the level and the enclosure. Mission Impossible As this is a rather unconventional level, lets walk you through. Room 1 - 2 Mama Spiders, but you are unarmed! However, there are 4 Reflector shields in the corner, use them wisely. Room 2 - A Super Zombie, still unarmed. You are stuck with an Invisibility Cloak, Machete,Flimsy Spears and Toaster. Room 3 - You are still unarmed, a room full of Baby SEALs, with 4 Mind Control Rays Room 4 - You have Hammers finally, but.......you are stuck in a situation where you have to use Swapguns on these Thingies.... Once you have swapped and gotten the keys and Machete you need, cut down the grass for a hidden room where the last few brains are waiting. Candles are obviously sitting in the open in the rooms during the level. All the Right Moves (Squash Keychain) Fairly simple level,your usual all out monster mash em up. To get that Squash Keychain, remember to flip the two switches in the level and move through a hidden wall near the exit to get it. Halloween Fairly simple level,your usual all out monster mash em up,except in locked keys and rooms. Candles are obviously in rooms. Armed and Dangerous (Pumpkin Keychain) Fairly simple level,your usual all out monster mash em up, save for the fact you are unarmed,you will have to use any special weapons you find throughout the level. Kill all Monsters to unlock the Pumpkin Keychain in the Moss Grande Area with the barrels. The Mummy Returns (Hammer Keychain) A progressional desert themed Monster Mashing level. To unlock the Hammer Keychain, you likely must kill Sphinxter before you step into the area where The Boiler awaits you after you go back through the level to the exit, or else it will close behind you. (EDIT: Or just kill everything, it seems to unlock back anyway) What Lies Beneath A fairly spooky, but straightforward level. Just kill everything and finish. Star Wars (Boss Level) (Key of Lunacy) A slight all out war level, as the title implies, but not too hard. Beat all the enemies and the Loonybot 5000,then once you are done, head to the bottom of the Loonybot boss area to collect your Key of Lunacy. Men in Black (Keychain Level) Just a usual space themed level, collect brains,kill baddies, unlock your way to the exit.Category:Unlocked from SpisMall Locker Category:Dr L Worlds